Terrible things
by Black starry dragco
Summary: "By the time, when I was your age. I'd give anything to fall in love truly was all I could think. That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams, the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen. Now child, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."
1. Chapter 1

_"A_ _Long__ ago, I would sit under the beautiful tree during springtime. This tree was near my humble home. There isn't much to it but that was my favorite spot to sit and relax. It has flowers hanging on the branches. So graceful, white flowers would move slowly through the air and land on my shoulders. I would sing and dance with flowers in the air._

_As days went by, the summer started to warm outside. The flowers flew away. This tree turned into thick green. It felt warm and filled with the sweet flower smell._

_Then the fall came next, the wind whistling the song that I had sung for many years. This tree turned into red, orange, and yellow. They were bright like fireworks. I jumped, hopped, and kicked the fallen leaves. I spun all around and lifted colorful leaves around me. Leaves swirled around me like they were alive._

_Fall's colorful leaves withered. It was very cold and very white. The winter had come. Cold, soft sheets of snow were all over. This tree was bare and thin like skeleton. Evethough it was cold, I played with snow. I made fort, snowballs, and snow angels._

_Yet, the spring had to come, I looked at this tree. I notice there were buds growing out of tree. Finally, the spring has come! Once again, I am under this spring tree, lying in pile of the beautiful white flowers. To my heart, I will always come back to home. This spring tree is what I call home._

_**Don't ever forget that. I will always come back..."**_

_**"Mama."**_


	2. Birthday Girl's Wish

_Big brown eyes stared at boy who's grinned widely at her. She smiled back at him. Tension had been increased as she felt her heart fluttered at his dreamy smile. _

_As he turned his back on her, she released a breath of relief. Sighing at her stupidity for her being so in love with boy that will never look at her as potential girlfriend. But did the little she know that he was thinking same thing._

Shining sun brightened the room while small child slowly stretched her tiny arms. Sparkly brown eyes blinked. Smile formed on her face. She instantly jumped out of bed. Singing nonsense loudly as she ran down the hall to her father's room. Door slammed open, causing the faint response from person which supposedly asleep under light blue covers. A small 'humph' from little girl as she realized that he was still sleeping. Climbing onto the bed then she stood on it. She started bouncing on it while getting ready to wake him up. She jumped and landed on him. Pink-haired man grunted as his daughter landed on him. Little girl cried, "Daddy!"

He groaned,"Uhhhh... What is it, Astra?" Astra squealed as she bounced off the bed. Shaking her father, she exclaimed, "Dad! It's my BIRTHDAY!"

It was so loud that he swore he could hear the glasses cracked. After the damaging sound faded, he looked up to his daughter. He reached out his hand to pat her head and smile slightly.

"That's wonderful, my angel. Do you want to go see everybody or do you want stay here, so I can make your favorite breakfast?"

"I wanna see aunties, uncles, grandpa and everyone!"

"Well then let go to Fairy Tail!"

"Yay!"

"Astra, go get dress then we will go, okay?"

"Okay!"

Astra skipped down to her room to get her fancy pink dress with white ribbon for her hair. While she was busy dressing, he rubbed his face to wake himself little more. He couldn't believe that his daughter was already seven years old. Slowly moving out of bed, he felt small bruise forming around his torso. He winced but brushed it off. Walking to his dresser, he pulled out grey t-shirt with dark blue jeans. Taking his clothes off then putting the ones that he pulled out. Putting his head though the shirt then he noticed something.

A mirror that stood on drawer. It was very old one. It had golden oval frame decorated around mirror. Mirror was not clear as it used to be. He still can see himself but it was kind of faded. It used to be Lucy's. His beautiful wife that gave her life away when Astra was born. He remembered that Lucy used to tell stories about how mirror was passed down for generations, and how her ancestors had to protect it to preserve the Heaven of Astra. After Lucy died, he decided to give his daughter that name to preserve a memory of his wife and his daughter's mother.

_Lucy... No matter what. I will always protect our child. She will become beautiful, strong, leader like you always vision her to be._

"Daddy? Are you ready to go?" Small voice asked. He turned around to see her head peeking out behind the door.

He replied, "Yeah, I am ready." She smiled which was identical to her mother. Sighing quietly as she dragged him to Fairy Tail.

When they had arrived Fairy Tail, Astra couldn't help but to tilted her head in curiosity. Fairy Tail was in complete silence which is something that you don't counter everyday. She felt something that was not right. Looking to her father who only smiled and encouraged her to open the doors. Pushing them open then she waited. It was still and quiet. Nothing seems had changed for past few minutes. Except for her father's patience which is wearing thin, he gave her a push. A push is the cause for a confusion. Her thoughts suddenly lost her. The colors and streamers blasted in her face. Vision became burry and her ears ringed. All she can do is stand in her place, looking shocked. Sure, she was expecting something for her birthday but she did not expect this.

Every single corners of room were decorated with rainbow colored streamers and balloons. Fairy Tail were painted in varies of colors including the ones that she never knew that existed. After getting over the shock, she was in awe. Everyone were smiling from ear to ear then they sucked in the breath.

"Happy Birthday, Astra!" They loudly exclaimed causing her breathless.

"Thank you so much!" Astra squealed.

"It's no problem!"

"This is because we love you!"

"Parties are MAN!"

"You are so cute with your little pink dress!"

"Look at that ribbon! You looked just like your mother!"

"You are definitely Lucy's daughter."

"Tch, I hope you are having fun."

"She is such little fairy but I'm queen fairy, don't you dare forget that!"

"Oh my goodness! I can't wait to see what you think of our presents!"

"Okay, that's enough! It's time for games. Kids, Gather up!"

Members instantly stopped after Mirajane announced it was time for their children to play. Adults groaned because they know that Mirajane probably came up with some crazy shit, meanwhile all children cheered. They (adults) shuddered at memory of last event. Mirajane gathered children and brought them outside. Older members visibly relaxed. Shirtless man glanced at Pink-haired man. He stepped closer to him, bumping his left shoulder.

Pink-haired glared at him,"What the fuck you want, Gray?"

"Well, Natsu. Fuck you too." Gray deadpanned.

"Shut up, jackass."

"Come on. You know I am just trying to be nice."

"Whatever. Just say it.'

"Er..Well..Um..You know about Lucy..."

"...Yeah?"

"I am sure that she must be really happy if she see you right now."

"..."

"She will be proud of you being... you know.. being good father to her."

"Yeah..Thanks, Man."

Silence between two men was quiet calming but that was until the children came in, screaming the bloody murder. All of them were alarmed. They started asking them what was wrong but they kept blundering a nonsense. However the birthday girl came in last and smiling like she was having best day of her life.

"What happened, Astra?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, we were playing dare." Astra smiled widely, causing Natsu sighed exhaustedly.

"Don't worry. They will be okay." Mirajane sweetly said.

"How will they be ok-."

"WHO WANT A CAKE?!" Mirajane's younger sister, Lisanna hollered while holding a huge layered cake in her hands.

"I WANT ONE!" All children yelled, completely recovered from their previous mood.

Cake was set down in middle of room. It has five layers. All of the frosting were colored black with white strips around it. Also, it has two red dragon crawled around it. Seven candles were in each layers. All of them were lit but soon, they turned into the sparkling fireworks. Sparkling rainbow colored candle moved like they were alive which pulled Astra in the magical trance. They swirled in her eyes. Unfortunately, she was forced to snapped out of it, when Gray's wife, Juiva told her to blow the candles and make wish. _Make a Wish? _She thought._ What I want? What do I wish for? _Astra looked at her father. Suddenly she was reminded by the stories that he told her about her mother. The look on his face when he talked about her. Astra really wanted to meet her mother. Her mother seemed a such amazing person in the way that it is like she was his everything. Astra can tell that he loved her dearly._ I want to see you Mama. I want to meet you._ Without her knowing that somewhere in her home, a bright light shined.

The candles went out.

(**AN:~HII~ EVERYONE! I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME about any feedback!**)


	3. Ten years later

_Lucy blushed as he intensely stared at her. "W-w-wh-hat a-are you-u doing-g, N-natsu?" She stuttered. He nonchalantly shrugged, "Oh.. It was just that you look different today." _

_ "Really?" _

_Natsu look at her, surprised by her tone. It was so timid like she was afraid of something. Hating the feeling of guilt burned in his gut, he tired to cover up his real feelings by pretending he didn't have one for her. He weakly smiled, "Yes..." The question in both minds burned them and broke their hearts every time._

_'Why can't I tell you that I love you?'_

"I SAID THAT I AM SORRY!" Astra screamed in her best friends' face.

"OH REALLY?! I DON'T THINK SO!" Black-haired girl screamed back.

Brown eyes and violet eyes swirled in anger while they glared at each other. Everyone could see the steam coming out of their ears. Astra start flipping her middle finger at her best friend while her best friend mirrored her. Tears were threating to spill. Astra blinked to hold them back. Her lips trembled as she decided that she couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of guild.

"Lisa, I fucking hate you !" She yelled while she ran to her home.

When small house came in her sight, Tears started to down poured on her cheeks. Slamming the door open, she knocked over everything as she ran to her father's room. Astra pushed the blankets off the bed. She crawled onto the bed then wrapped herself around with blankets. Sobbing filled the room. She froze when she hear the steps down in the hall.

"Angel? Are you okay?" Natsu worriedly asked. He had never seen her so angry before.

"Go Away!" She sobbed.

"Hey.. Look when you are ready to come out. We will have your favorite food and watch movie. Whatever you want, Okay?" He calmly said in soothing voice that he always use when she was sad or hurt. But he only get sobbing as the response. Natsu sighed as he decided to leave her alone.

Astra hid under the pile of blankets. Her breath became more even but she still sniffed every once in while. Her eyes were puffy and her hair was like bird nest. She felt like shit but she also felt tried. Her eyelid slowly closed. Everything turned dark.

It seemed that she slept for just few minutes but in reality, she had been asleep for hours. Something shook her awake. Eyelids slide open as she was greeted by darkness of night. Getting up and moving out of bed felt like slow torture for her. However, she couldn't help but feel like something urging her to find something. She looked around the room. Shining light caught her attention. Staring at the light as she moved closer to it. Pale fingers wrapped around the handle of mirror. Mirror was shining. Astra narrowed her eyes to see something moving. Eyes widen as she stared at brown eyes. The perfect replicate of her younger self appeared front of her. Seven years old Astra grinned.

"Astra, I will grant your wish."

"W-what?"

Light became even brighter. Astra felt her younger self pulled her into something. Next thing she knew that she was in completely different place. Everything was blue and so light. She can see the clouds up close. _Wait, Clouds?_ She thought. Realization dawned on her.

"OH GOD! I'M FALLING!"

Panic spread inside her, causing her heart to frantically beating. As the ground seemed get closer, closer, and closer; she shut her eyes tight, waiting for impact. The impact came but it wasn't hard, cold one like she expected. It was warm and soft one. She cautiously open her eyes. She wasn't in the sky anymore but in somebody else's room. She looked down to see what she landed on. It was pink bed which is big enough for two. She looked up to observe her surroundings. Room looked like it belonged to woman. It had familiar smell. The scent was mixed of strawberry and Vanilla. It was awful familiar to her. It made her wondered where she is. However, Her heart started beating again when she heard a angry voice.

"How many time do I have to tell you to not break in my apartment?!"

Astra was alarmed and hid under pink blankets. The angry stomping came near to her, but it is seem that woman had misunderstood Astra to be somebody else.

"Are you serious?! You broke the window, AGAIN!"

Astra accidently let out whimper. Mystery woman stopped. Silence hung in the air. The silence broke when woman sucked in the breath. Astra quietly cursed herself as she hid even further in the blankets. The blankets were ripped off of her. Two brown eyes met. The golden hair shined as she spoke.

"Who are you?"

(**AN:~HII~ EVERYONE! How you guys like my cliffhanger, hun? Ghee... I'm evil. Anyway, ****I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME about any feedback!**)


	4. Welcome to Fairytail

_Lucy was sitting under the rainbow sakura tree that Natsu uprooted for her. Grazing over the grass, she relaxed as the comfortable breeze brushed on her cheeks. Listening to children laughter, she looked up to the sky as she quietly made a wish._

"Who are you?" Golden-haired woman firmly said.

Astra nervously fiddled with her clothes. She stumbled over her words. Trying to find the words in her head, not noticing the way woman features visibly softened at her nervousness.

"Um.. I really don't know what happened. All I know that I was here." Astra weakly chuckled.

"I see." She smiled.

" Y-you a-are not mad?"

"No, do you want to have something to drink?"

Astra felt her throat become very dry. She mutely nodded. Golden-haired woman took her hand and led her into kitchen. As she inhaled the sweet and spicy smell of baked goods, woman gestured her to sit. She sat down during glasses of water set down on small table. Wrapping her hand cool glass, she looked up to see her calmly drinking water. She gulped. She slowly drinking the water, testing to see if the water somehow poisoned. Icy water ran down her dry throat. When she finished drinking, she looked once again. Golden-haired were intensely staring at her. Astra avoided eye contact with her. She can hear her breathing steady. _Does this woman have any sense of danger? _Astra inwardly asked herself. _Why is she so calm when I'm terrified of her. _She tensed up when Golden woman spoke.

"Hey, what's your name?" She sweetly asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Astra monotonously said.

Golden woman looked confused then her eyes widened as the realization dawned on her

"Oh, my apologies. Where's my manners? My name is Lucy."

_Lucy? Where did I hear that from?_

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

Lucy blinked innocently as Astra glared at her.

"_This_. Getting friendly with person that you never met before! For all things, I could be serial killer!"

Lucy stared while Astra breathed heavily after shouting so loud. Astra's ears perked at small muffled sound. Lucy turned red as she hold in her laugher. Suddenly Lucy bursted out laughing causing Astra to flinch.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT!"

"Ha-ah..phew..It's just so adorable."

"I'm adorable?" Astra blushed. She doesn't know why she was being like this. She was told by that all time but why is she getting embarrassed by now?

"Yes your are. Be honest, I think you are good person who are just confused by her situation."

"Why?"

"Well, remember when you said about me meeting you before. I think I have seen you somewhere before but I couldn't put finger on it. Also, my guts are telling me to trust you."

Somehow, Astra felt like she burned by something. Which was quite ironic because she was a fire Mage, just like her father.

"Hello?" Lucy waved her right hand front of her. It caught her eye.

"Lucy? Are you member of Fairy Tail?"

"Why yes, I'm member of Fairy tail." Lucy proudly smiled.

Sickening burn feeling grew. Astra swallowed her own saliva.

"Is your last name by any chance is Heartfilia?"

"Yes."

Astra's blood ran cold. There is no way that this woman is actually her mother. It's impossible. Her mother had been dead for years. Why is she sitting here, talking her? _No, I have to make sure that's really her._

"Is there any chance that your partner is ... The Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yes. He's my best friend."

_Mother..._

And the world went black.

_Mother..it's really you.._

* * *

><p>Astra felt like she was in darkness forever. She doesn't know how long will she stay in this darkness. She whispered to herself.<p>

"Maybe, it's just a dream... After all, I wanted to meet her for long time."

Feeling disappointed, she sighed before she started her effort to get out. Swinging and flapping her arms in the space, she grunted in frustration. Anger slowly builded up. Her face turned into shades of red that rivaled Erza's hair. She exploded.

"Why the hell can't I get out!?" She screamed. Punching at nothingness but space, she huffed.

"Seriously! Why can't- *_GASP_* Don't tell me.. those fuckers pranked me with sleeping spell AGAIN." Astra glared at the space as she inhaled some air.

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU FUCKERS! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS , I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!" Flipping her middle finger to the air, showing that she was not kidding.

However, she abruptly shut her mouth as tunnel of light appeared. Light seemed like it's getting brighter every minute. She close her eyes tightly shut. Light shined then everything turned white.

Instead of slience, there was noises. It was very loud noises. She felt like she was surrounded by crowds.

"...she's still sleeping?"

"...yes..I ...not know why.."

"Is ..she going to be ok..?"

Voices were everywhere but she recognized the specific voice. It was her father.

"Hey, wake up.. You are making her worry."

_Who's worried about me?_

Slowly opening her eyes, her vision blurred. All she can make out was pink. When her vision focused, it was her father standing from her left side. Happiness spreaded over her like sunshine but it was quickly deflated. He wasn't look like he was supposed to. He only looked younger like he was a teenager.

"I'm so glad that you are alright." Female voice exclaimed.

Astra turn her head to left. It was her. Her dead mother was standing there. She was smiling at her. Panic sets in her mind.

"N-no, why?" Astra whimpered.

"Hey,kid. It's alright. You are in Fairy Tail infirmary, right now. Wendy will be here to fix you up." Natsu reassured her.

She looked at him and decided that she will be okay. After all her father never had lied to her, not even once. Forcing herself to relax in infirmary's bed, she observed her surroundings. Infirmary hadn't changed at all. It looked like it alway has been. Light blue walls with white beds including the white curtains were the same as before. Glancing at her mother, she wanted to touch her, smell her, and hear her voice. At the same time, she doesn't want to be near her.

Why is her father acting like she never had died? Why is it like he never had met her? If it was before she got in to this crazy shit, father would have this look when she was hurt. That look was mix of sadness and little bit of anger but now, he doesn't even have that look. It like she was just another stranger that got hurt. Sure, he had this concern look. But It wasn't the look that he usually made.

Astra was so deep in the thought that she didn't notice that somebody was talking to her.

" Hello? Are you okay?" Small voice asked.

Astra blinked. Young blue-haired girl made eye contact with her. She gave her worried look. Astra could not believe that was her Aunt Wendy. She looked so young. Hell, she looked younger than her.

" Uh..yea.. I think I'm okay." Stunned girl stumbled over her words.

Wendy smiled at her and chriped, 'Good. I'm glad that you are feeling okay. You just had small dehydration. Drink more water. That should help you better,okay?"

"Yes.. I will."

"Since all's good, do you wanna come to meet all members?" Natsu grinned. He grabbed her hand and tried to pulled her along with him but Lucy slapped his head.

"Natsu! You can't just force healing patient to oblige to your craziness."

"Aww, why not! I'm sure everybody wants meet to her."

"Geez, let her rest, you idiot."

"I want to go."

Two bickering teenagers stopped as they turned to Astra.

"Huh?" They said in unison.

"I-I want to go and see Fairytail."

Natsu's face brighten as Lucy smiled softly.

"Okay then.." Lucy said.

Both of them pushed the door open for Astra.

"Welcome to Fairytail!"

_Lucy looked down to see her bundle of joy. She smiled triedly as she cried. Lucy knew that she wasn't going to live very long but at least, she had seen her beautiful baby. She whispered to her daughter," Welcome to Fairytail."_

* * *

><p><strong>~HHHIII, Everyone! ~ I hope you like this story! <strong>

**Heyyy... I did the chapter of Terrible Things like I promised. As for latest chapter, one of my favs moment was "I don't remember eating you!". I thought it was funny. Anyway, I want you to "vote" for me. I was thinking, maybe I can read to you guys in Sign language. Of course, it will be on YouTube. You guys can ask me to any story that you find on this fanfiction. Also it will involve voice over. So I need to somebody to vote if you guys want that or not. You can review or PM me about that. Lastly, If there is any ideas or feebacks, pleases review or PM me. I hope y'all have great holidays! **

**Love,**

**Author:)**


	5. Wow, everyone's young

_"Shit!" Natsu cursed out aloud as he ran. His heart was beating like it wanted to come out of his chest. Breathing heavily, he feared for her. He doesn't to lose her but he doesn't know if she was still there or not. He was scared to lose someone again. He swore that he would rather to die than losing someone all over again. He had enough of this suffering. He just had enough of all of this. Blood steeped through his one sleeve jacket. Taking a sharp breath, he pushed himself to run more. _

Astra was amazed by how everyone looked so young. There was so many people that she never seen or possibly some that she knows but was not recognizable. Steadily walking down stairs, she scanned the area. Guild hadn't changed much. Just a tweak there then over there. After she scanned the area, she looked up to see her father. Walking down with her father, somehow made calmed the nervousness. Astra observed him. She recognized the look when her father was ready to yelled out something. She took a few steps away from him but it was too late.

"Hey everyone! Here she is!" Natsu bellowed.

Members of Gulid stopped what they were doing and turned their attention on her. Atsra stiffed. Slience hung in the air as member stared intensely at her. Astra inwardly panicked. _What if they actually don't like me!? What if they think I'm just... _Bad thoughts swirled inside her head. She almost freaked out. However, Warm hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to see her mother smiling at her. Lucy mouthed,'_It will be alright.'_ Astra mutely nodded before facing the crowd that has been quiet for a moment. Members started to break out a grin as shirtless, black-haired teenager shouted.

"ALRIGHT! Let give her Fairy tail's welcome!"

Gulid cheered. Astra's eyes widen in surprise. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Also, she felt really angry at herself for doubting fairy tail. While Astra inwardly berated herself, she shyly smiled at everyone.

"Hey! What's your name?" Voice curiously asked.

Astra jumped, scaring herself. She looked at person who spoke to her. Her mouth dropped. She stared as she stammered," H-Hi, guys."

Girl with short, blue wavy hair, giggled while others snickered.

"Hey, my name is Levy!"

_I know. You are my aunt, after all._

" Also, this is Gajeel."

_Yes, your husband._

Levy pointed at pierced, long haired man. Gajeel grunted in response. Levy rolled her eyes at him then she pointed to red-haired girl and shirtless, black-haired boy.

"This is Gray and Erza."

Gray smiled while he waved his hand as in 'hello'.

_My uncle Gray,which is my dad's rival._

Erza stood still, looking strong as always. Her features softened for moment. She also waved her hand.

_My really strong aunt. I think my dad is afraid of her. Everyone is, really._

"And of course, you have met Natsu and Lucy."

_Yeah, I know... They are my parents._

" There is more people to introduce but I think you would like some tour around fairy tail guild, right?"

Astra blinked. They looked at her, patiently waiting for her response.

"Huh.. Sure, I would like a tour."

"Great! Follow me!"

**~Time skip~ (AN: I really don't want to describe the guild because it really isn't important and you guys already know what it looked like. So...XD)**

"So what do you think of our guild?" Gray asked eagerly, smiling brightly.

Astra carelessly shrugged her shoulders making Gray frown. Astra honestly wouldn't be caring about that. She just needed to figure out how she got here and why is she here. She couldn't help but to wonder how it happened. After having tour around the guild, she noticed that guild looked more new than her guild but it was exactly same scene. _Exactly same_.

"Astra, let get you something to eat, okay?" Gray shot her small smile as he gestured her to follow him to bar. Astra nodded in response.

Trailing behind Gray, she glanced at her parents which were walking beside her. She felt her heart clenched. They were just talking animately about some mission. However, she truly wished that her mother was still alive and she is right there. Talking and laughing like she didn't have a single care in the world.

Astra felt hurt and somehow, betrayed by this scene. Tears filled her eyes. She looked away as she blinked few times to hold tears back. Breathing through her nose to regain her breath. _So stupid, this is so stupid. Why am I getting upset over this? She DIED years ago! Why is this happening?_ Teeth gritted against each other. Jaw clenched painfully. The anger surged in her veins.

She decided that she had enough. She sucked the air before she dryly said,"I'm going outside to get some air, _alone_."

They looked at her , not even a effort to hide their surprise. Astra quietly scoffed while she walked out of guild. Eyes followed her until she was out of the sight.

"Geez, what's wrong with her? All morning she was rarely spoke but now, she just being rude." Macao said to Wakaba . Wakaba murmured in agreement.

Lucy stared at the large doors where Atsra walked out. Natsu looked at Lucy and the door with concern.

"Lucy, how did you meet her, again?"

_"Daddy? Can you tell me about how you met her?" Young Astra innocently asked. _

_Natsu sweetly smiled at his daughter before he start his tale. Soothing voice which is loud and clear as he spoke. _

_"__Well, you see... I was on my way to find Igneel and..." _

* * *

><p><strong>~HIII EVERYONE~ <strong>

**I'm back after a small break! And I wanted to say thank for those people who offered many great ideas. I truly appreciate it. Lastly, I'm planning to update sixth chapter soon. So If you guys have any ideas or wanted to talk, Please PM me or Review! **

**Love,**

**Author**

**PS: Sorry for crappy note and short chapter because I know some of you guys didn't like it but I really hope you enjoyed it anyway. :)**


End file.
